Forum:List of pages to be worked on
Okay so here's a list of what we, the editors, feel this wiki needs to work on. Pages to be created #Promised children - taking this one. #Kingsfort family (I think we have sufficient information to draw up a page) #Belew family - i will take this, and make a starting page for it #Orphanage #Ravenna - we have enough info to draw a page for. - i will take her after kim is done #Kamakiri #Kagero #Mitsubachi #Tamamushi #Himegumo Pages that need to have their contents furnished Character pages #Yaya - left half of elf speeder arc #Charlotte Belew #Sigmund #Magnus #Henriette Belew #Nadeshiko Akabane #Risette Norden (Eliza) #Loki #Sin #Edward Rutherford - working on it. #Rabbi #Cherubim #Lucifer #Kaguya -- but we don't play the game. Need images #Raishin Akabane - working on it. #Shoko Karyusai - working on it. #Kimberley #Frey Chapter summaries If a chapter needs a specific area to be worked on (i.e. images or summary), put it in the respective section. However, if the chapter needs to be worked on fully for both sections, then put it under the "Need summary" section, because the summary will help to decide how the images go in too; when the summary is done, we can move it up to the "Needs images" section for the visual help. Need summary None at the moment Need images All chapters except: #Chapter 1 #Chapter 2 #Chapter 5 Episode summaries If an episode needs a specific area to be worked on (i.e. images or summary), put it in the respective section. However, if the episode needs to be worked on fully for both sections, then put it under the "Need summary" section, because the summary will help to decide how the images go in too; when the summary is done, we can move it up to the "Needs images" section for the visual help. Need summary #Episode 9 #Episode 10 #Episode 11 #Episode 12 Need images #Episode 3 #Episode 4 #Episode 5 #Episode 6 #Episode 7 #Episode 8 #Special Episode 1 Locations/Affiliations Need content #Nectar #D-Works #Disciplinary Committee #Machinart Need images (or perhaps consider) #Automaton #Puppeteer #Magic Circuit (perhaps show the different automatons, though not compulsory) #Walpurgis Night #Walpurgis Academy -- but i'm not sure too. Miscellaneous Terms #Magic (Ability) vs. Sorcery #Mages vs. Sorcerers #Puppeteer vs. Student Puppeteer #Kongōriki vs. Herculean Strength = Kongōriki would be the Circuit name while Herculean Strength would be the name of her ability. #Yaegasumi vs. Eightfold Mist vs. Everhaze = Yaegasumi would be the Circuit name while Eightfold Mist would be the name of her ability. #Yaya's abilities #Addressing family members: some pages have "Elder/Older sister", "older Sister" etc. We need to standardize a format. = Older/Younger/Second Brother/Sister format. #Entry code vs. Gauntlet vs. Entry vs. Registration code #Magic (Energy source) vs. Mana = Community decided to use Mana. #Crewell vs. Cruel (Not a term, but, eh) #Machine Arts vs Machinart = Machinart. For more details, please refer to Plover-Y. #Evening Party vs. Night Party = Night Party. Suggestions #Arc pages #Timeline #Event pages #Domitories -- we may have images for turtle and griffin, but not for the rest. #Light Novel, but this relies on irregular updates by online translators, and Sunny to translate from Chinese. However, the Light Novel contains bits of trivia which isn't found in the manga, such as how Charlotte's and Henri's names should be pronounced (i.e. french pronunciation). This can be discuss later when we finish everything manga/anime related. General Discussion Ooo-kay! For starters, hi! I am already back after my 4, or could be almost 5 months of abstinence. Second, thank you very much for my ever reliable partner in this wiki, the resident hamster Sunny, on making this forum for my behalf. I am going to end the shtick now, so let me begin. Even though we are a small wiki, it wont change and erase the fact that WE ARE a wiki, so we must get our shit together to make this wiki a better place and get back on how we used to be. So, for that goal, we need to furnish even the smallest of things that would seem to cause trouble or confusion to our readers. I have noticed several inconsistencies with the word choices for both anime and manga (screw the LN, I cannot read Japanese), hence the existence of this forum. So, I added 5 terms that needs to be debated. Well, technically, it should be only 4 terms since the last one was already decided a long time ago, but I just want to be precise so I included it in the list. I will break down everything in detail once the discussion has officially started; just treat this one as an introduction or something of a sort. *giggles* ANYONE who cares enough for this wiki is very much welcome to participate, but it would be truly appreciated, especially to the anons who go to this wiki, to make an account so we can recognize you. Btw, I am currently making Alice's article, so rest assured, I will get it done. I am thinking of taking on Edward Rutherford next, or maybe Rabi. Gosh, I am so attached to my female-male-female-male format. Ugh. Oh well, I might make some small articles along the way, like the opening theme and some others. ..So.. LET'S GET THIS FORUM/DISCUSSION STARTED! ~Choko (talk to me~!) 11:20, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Okay, so let's get this started. I'll get an image for episode 3 soon, so no worries; though please remind me to do it if I haven't done in yet for how many days. About the disciplinary committee.. Hmm. I don't think we have enough data for them, but we can try. If you need an image for the Magic Circuit, I can upload a picture of Eliza's MC in the anime. I just also thought of a perfect .gif that can be used for the Puppeteer and Automaton page. Hooray! Dorms.. Idk. Seems difficult if it were to be made as a stand alone page, so I suggest merging it with the Walpurgis academy. But, we'll see. Arc Pages.. That would probs take a large amount of time, so we can tackle that later on. ~Choko (talk to me~!) 15:17, March 12, 2015 (UTC) I'm lazy to type out in full (sorry had a jab so my arm's sore): #Thanks for getting images for episode 3! ^_^ #Disciplinary Committee, we shall KIV it then. Agreed not much info, though if i'm free, i'll consider making a draft for it in my sandbox #The MC page, well tbh idk if we need it, but it's just that it's a lot of text thanks to your hard work XD. Or maybe we can have a section like you've done for the Gauntlets page (showing the character and their gauntlet), and show the Automatons that use the different MC? #Puppeteer and Automaton image: sure go ahead! as usual i trust your judgement in picking images ^_^ #Dorms: maybe we can add it as a tab/added page to Walpurgis Academy like Fairy Hills to FT Guild. #Arc pages: agreed, KIV. The latter suggestion wont work, since the circuits aren't featured that much. And now that I remember it, there are actually 2 circuits featured in the anime, so I guess we can use some images there. Oh well, do let me know when are you going to start your work. Teehee. I'm ready when you are. ~Choko (talk to me~!) 16:24, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Term Discussions OKAY. Without further ado, let me start discussing some of the terms. SOME, since there's no sense in rushing everything. *'Kongōriki vs. Herculean Strength': For a long time, I decided to keep my mouth mum about this, but I think it's time to raise this one. As I observed, and if I my memory serves me correctly, Kongōriki is referred as Herculean Strength, which can be perceived as Yaya's ability. But I do remember reading somewhere in the chapter (and in Wikipedia as well) that Kongōriki is also the name of Yaya's Magic Circuit. Yes, Wikipedia is NOT trusted when it comes to source, but not everything that is in it is considered false. Besides, I think, somewhere in the Light Novel, it's there. Then if not, then blegh, scrap it. I am up for using Kongōriki for the name of Yaya's MC, while using the latter as the name of her ability. *'Yaegasumi vs. Eightfold Mist vs. Mist Haze': Screw the last part, I am not really sure about that but I do recall reading something that goes along that name.. I think 'twas in the anime? Idk. Anyways, same case as Yaya's. *'Entry code vs. Gauntlet vs. Entry vs. Registration code': What have to omit the second term, since that is the item required for the students to participate in the Night Party, isn't it? Gauntlet is the Garment itself; the item and the alias/moniker are two separate things. I am conflicted between the 1st and 3rd option. *'Machine Arts vs Machinart': Ah, this one.. Tbh, I am also conflicted with this, too. I am not an expert with Nihongo, but if we were to go with the Kanji and Rōmaji, I would give my vote to the second option, but that would appear similar on how we decided to use "Banned Doll" instead of "Bandoll". So, I don't know. Guess we can use Plover's help for this. *'Magic (Energy source) vs. Mana': Since I feel that this should be the least of our worries, let me go ahead and include this one, so it can be finalized. To be blunt, I'd go for Mana, since that's the term that the anime uses. After all, the anime is based from the LN, right? So might as well use it; besides, I had enough with the term "Magic". I've been in the FT Wiki for 2 years, I see that term everyday! DX *'Yaya's abilities': Tbh, I am not working on Yaya's article so I don't know what's wrong with it. But nevertheless, upon looking on it, yeah, I feel that it's a bit.. odd. No offense. I think we can revise it? And oh, we should use the English term for "Shō", then include the K&R. I can give you help if you want. *'Honorifics for relatives': Guess we can use Older/Younger Sister/Brother? >____> GAH, WHAT A GREAT RESPONSE. This is it for now. I'll discuss some more later. .-. #'Kongōriki vs. Herculean Strength': I agree tbh. We can say that is her MC, but her ability is herculean strength. It's like Natsu's Fire DS, it has many abilities that branch out from there. #'Yaegasumi vs. Eightfold Mist vs. Mist Haze': Agreed again. First one for MC, and I think I prefer the Eightfold Mist .... ( ._.). If only Funi's official english anime was for all regions, not just US. #'Entry code vs. Gauntlet vs. Entry vs. Registration code': Okay so Gauntlet is the item. Personally I think I'll go for ...Entry Code. Just cause I used it the most in my summaries ^_^", but Plover translated once as Entry too. Okay I just checked the dictionary, Entry can be used as an item, as in written item in/on something. #'Machine Arts vs Machinart': This is the biggest one I'm having problems with. Funi's official translation is Machinart, but when you google "Machine Arts" it's a more common term that is recognised. Same for Entry code/entry, do we use the one that makes more sense? Or the official one? Based on Plover's explanations on her talk page, it's not a very consistent official term. #Bandoll: Okay, I'm still going for Banned doll, cause it makes sense. I mean even Battradio's wiki was criticised for using bandoll ( _ _). The thing is Machinart is a word that is still used on Google, but not very common. I don't think Funi officially uses Bandoll, unless this pops up in the official english dubs/subs, I'll kill scream at someone >_> #'Magic (Energy source) vs. Mana': I'll go for Mana then XD #'Yaya's abilities': Since I'm going to work on Yaya's page, I see many problems with it >_>. For this, I'll wait for the official dubs/subs by Funi. THIS WILL SOLVE MY PROBLEMS. AND MANY MORE. Cause manga translations online = 1 thing, then anime = another thing. Nothing really matches. So confusing. #'Honorifics for relatives': Okay so formally we will format it as Older (Sibling), and not whatever funny style. Basically put, I think we need to depend a lot on Funi for the official English terms first, before we can use the terms permanently. As much as sometimes Funi can be problematic like we experienced on FT, it is the only official English source we have. Nothing is appearing on my chinese raws, not even like official english names, except yes my chinese volumes have official english titles. When are we going to learn of Funi's terms, anyway? And hey, at least Funi is not like Kodansha, which would make you feel like you're having a major head fuck. And with regards with the term Entry; now that you've mentioned it, Entry has it's own Kanji and Romaji, so it's an official term.. But by the way I understand it, once a student gains their Gauntlet, they will be permitted to join the Night Party, which would be the entry itself. Idk, I guess we should consult Plover's translations again for that. Other than those, I am glad that we're finally coming to an understanding~! We will get Funi's terms when the dubs come out online >_> OR WHEN FUNI DECIDES NOT TO REGION LOCK TO THE US. ARGH. Like you said, Gauntlet is the physical thing to represent their Entries. But in the story, the characters use "Entry" more than "Gauntlet" when they are referring to WN, get what i mean? So that's why I think for my own sanity, we either choose to follow Entry, or Entry Code for consistency XD. Ofc, when the characters mention Gauntlet, I use that in my summaries. #'Kongōriki vs. Herculean Strength': I'll go with Herculean Strength since Kongōriki is the name of her Magic Circuit. #'Yaegasumi vs. Eightfold Mist vs. Mist Haze': Eightfold Mist sounds good. #'Entry code vs. Gauntlet vs. Entry vs. Registration code': I'll be neutral here since I can't pick between Entry code and Entry. #'Machine Arts vs Machinart': Neutral here as well.. #'Magic (Energy source) vs. Mana': Mana is better. Sorry, my homework is keeping me busy. >_> Hi, I'm glad to meet/see you! And, excuse me, would you DO NOT trust my silly English Engrish (translations)? But if it is necessary, I'd like to check novels or comics ^-^ …… next weekend or another holiday.--Plover-Y (talk / KirbyWiki / WLB Wiki) 2015-03-15 22:37 (UTC) Evening Party vs Night Party --> I will go for Night Party, since it is the more common term used. : I like Night Party, too! Because of Chapter 16's title ^-^ --Plover-Y (talk) 2015-05-04 16:19 (UTC) :: P.S. I'm really sorry, possibly "evening party" was caused by my poor translation from "夕べ" in ヴァルプルギスの夕べ (Walpurgis Night in Japanese), too. In this case, we can translate from "夕べ" to night. --Plover-Y (talk) 2015-05-05 23:58 (UTC) :: P.S. Kongōriki (Circuit name) is ＜金剛力＞ in Japanese, and Herculean Strength (Yaya's ability) is ＜金剛力＞ or 金剛力 in Japanese lol--Plover-Y (talk) 2015-05-04 16:19 (UTC) I try to translate about Kongoriki at http://www.machine-doll.com/dictionary.html : User:Plover-Y/Sandbox#Kongoriki --Plover-Y (talk) 2015-05-05 23:58 (UTC) :: OH so it's the same name for both circuit and ability. Thank you for this information Plover-san! I think we will add this to the MC page soon ^_^. For Yaya's page, I'll add this to her page when I eventually start to work on it. Just finished Raishin's page, and now Yaya's page will be super long >_< -sweats- (||| _ _) :: Thanks! Then, I try to write about Himokagami: User:Plover-Y/Sandbox#Himokagami --Plover-Y (talk) 2015-05-11 22:45 (UTC) :: and others (Gram, Fragarach and White Mist). Now I use my sandbox page to translate or write something. --Plover-Y (talk) 2015-05-17 16:26 (UTC) Hi, everyone! By the way, thanks to Sunny-san's great help, maybe I'll update Magic Circuit article. But I have no idea how to edit about Gram and Yaegasumi. Because I thought I had only translated (to strangest English) from Japanese text, and maybe I had never written articles. What do you think about Stub Magic Circuit article on my sandbox page？ I'd like to ask a question about Kongouriki. Which translation do you think is better to "Kongōriki", Kongouriki or Kongoriki? If we should write "Shoko" instead of "Shouko" (or "Shōko"), maybe "Kongōriki" (in Japanese Romanization) is "Kongoriki", I think. Do you know official or famous fun made translation? --Plover-Y (talk) 2015-05-23 03:55 (UTC) : Hmm I think I'll ask this on the official names forum, since yes, you have a valid point, if we want to follow the official names, we need to consider whether to follow the japanese romanization ttoo. Others Hi, all!! Excuse me, but would you mind if I used some template pages? Because I can't memorize referencing style anymore. Template:Refn is the template (for my poor memory). --Plover-Y (talk) 2015-08-20 12:07 (UTC)